


Розовая смазка

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал R-NC17 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP without Porn, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: author\автор: laskapsy_nah
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал R-NC17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185254
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал R-NC17 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Розовая смазка

**Author's Note:**

> Other author accounts\Другие аккаунты автора — [](https://twitter.com/laskapsy_nah) [](https://vk.com/laskapsy) [](https://laskapsy.tumblr.com)  
> 

|  |   
---|---|---


End file.
